Green Tea Incident
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka walked away after a fight with Michiru and hasn't returned yet. In the main time Setsuna tries to cheer Michiru up causing her as well to cough up her feelings for the aqua haired girl. MichiruSetsuna
1. some dance to remember, some to forget

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...

Silver Sailor Ganymede : _Sorry for the long wait but here it is , the first part of Green Tea incident !_

_Summary : Haruka walked away after a fight with Michiru and hasn't returned yet. In the main time Setsuna tries to cheer Michiru up causing her as well to cough up her feelings for the aqua haired girl. Michiru/Setsuna , set after the star season.._

* * *

**Green Tea incident

* * *

**Part One : _Some dance to remember , some dance to forget_

Setsuna sat behind the dinner table looking down at the cup of tea that stood in front of her. She didn't know why but somehow she knew something was going to happen today that was going to change her life forever. Ofcourse it was no suprise she felt these kind of things, after all she was the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. But what scared her the most was that after they defeated Galaxia and brought the world back to its normal state she never had these sort of feelings again. Until now that was. All of this had started two days ago since Haruka left their house never to return again.

Ofcourse Setsuna had tried a couple of times to ask Michiru what had happened but the smaller girl had never replied on those questions. All the aqua haired girl did was put up a fake smile and pretend nothing ever happened. She hadn't even tried to call Haruka. Setsuna had though. But Haruka never picked up the phone. It was obvious the blonde tomboy was mad over something. She just didn't know why or what it was about.

This also was starting to have some negative effects on Hotaru who thought it was her fault her Haruka-pappa walked away. It had only been two days since, two damn days and their lives had already changed this fast. Setsuna couldn't believe this. This wasn't what she had seen when she looked into the future a while ago. She saw a happy married couple with a lovely daughter. Setsuna was suppossed to be the one to make sure _that_ Future would eventually happen, she was in charge of these things. Today she was sure she was going to make Michiru confess about what had happened between her and Haruka. If not Setsuna wasn't sure of what to do next. Maybe she could try to talk to Usagi. Maybe she had any idea of what had happened.

Just when that thought left her mind she heard the frontdoor open causing her to look up at Michiru who came walking into her direction with a sad smile on her face. She didn't say anything though. She just kept looking at the green haired woman with her blue and deep eyes as if to say; _Please don't ask. _Setsuna decided to ignore the look Michiru was giving her and stood up from the place she was sitting.

'' Michiru, it's been long enough now. You can't leave me and Hotaru in the dark forever. What happened ?'' The green haired woman asked with a clear but gentle tone in her voice. The aqua haired girl finally stopped looking at her friend and was now staring at her hands which were holding a plastic bag filled with groceries. But she was forced to look up at her friend again when she suddenly felt Setsuna's hand on her shoulder. ''Just try to tell me...'' The green haired woman pleaded with the same tone in her voice as she had used before. Michiru nodded as she felt Setsuna take the plastic bag from her hands and put it down the the table. With that she gestured Michiru to follow her back into the livingroom.

When they both sat down on the couch it didn't take too long before Michiru broke down into tears. She had tried not to cry in front of her friend but she found it was so much harder than she had expected. Setsuna just sat there looking at the crying girl. She knew she should try to comfort Michiru right now but she knew it was best not to do so. If she did Michiru would only cry more and that wasn't what she wanted to happen. The green haired woman never had been good with trying to comfort people.

After a few more minutes of trying to make her tears dissapear Michiru finally succeed and gazed up at her friend with the same sad look in her eyes as she hold when she walked into the room. ''We had a fight.'' Michiru started. ''At first it was really innocent. I was complaining again about Haruka being such a flirt and she was just like always defending herself.'' The aqua haired girl smiled bitterly. She seemed to find it all somehow very amusing but hurtful at the same time. ''But somehow we got to the subject about us not being as close as we used to be and before we even knew it we were fighting and I hit her.''

Setsuna seemed to be suprised by all Michiru was telling her. To her Haruka and Michiru had always been the perfect couple who never fought. She now saw how wrong she was. The aqua haired girl nodded as if she knew what the other was thinking before she went on with her story. ''You see I knew Haruka and me weren't as close as we used to be but aren't all couples fighting from time to time? I didn't think it would be a good reason for us to break up but she thought otherwise. Haruka said it was better for us to break up for a while to see what we both wanted. I was so mad..'' The smaller girl whispered while a tear slide down her cheek.

''It's okay Michiru , it's understandable you were mad. I would've been mad too.'' Setsuna said. She couldn't believe what Michiru was telling her. After all Haruka must've known that this would eventually be fatal to their relationship.

'' I shouldn't have been. Maybe if I pretended I agreed to her words she wouldn't have left. Maybe she would be back again and...'' The aqua haired was cut off by Setsuna who suddenly slapped her. It wasn't hard but it still had a lot of impact on the now crying girl who placed her hand on the burning place on her cheek.''Why did you do that?''

'' Because you were losing it.'' The green haired woman said with no hint of regret of what she had just done. ''Michiru listen I know you are hurt because of what has happened between you and Haruka but you can't let it eat you in this way. Try to forget about it for a while. Have fun and before you know it Haruka will be back begging for your love again.'' Michiru smiled at that last part hoping it would be a secret hint from the senshi of time within Setsuna.

'' You are right Setsuna...Let's have some fun!'' Michiru suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. With that said she jumped up and walked over to the kitchen. ''Let me make us something to eat and then we're going out.'' The smaller girl paused for a moment before she turned back to look at her friend.''What do you think about that ah?'' Setsuna just nodded and smiled in reply. She would jump off a bridge if that would mean Michiru would smile again. She couldn't bare to see her friend in so much pain. Ofcourse she never was going to admit she was in love with the aqua haired girl. Maybe if she would keep on telling herself she wasn't in love with Michiru she would eventually believe it herself.

After Michiru finished making them something to eat they both prepared themselfs for a busy night in a disco but just when they were about to leave Michiru took off her coat again and fell down on the couch while taking a deep breath. ''Is something wrong?'' Setsuna asked dropping her own coat on the floor as she started walking towards the other girl.

'' I realised i'm just fooling myself Setsuna, she isn't coming back.'' The smaller girl answered.

'' So ?'' The green haired woman asked. ''Even if she isn't coming back , what is stopping you from having some little fun ? I don't think she's sitting somewhere on the couch too thinking about you.'' She could see Michiru flinch at her words but decided to go on with her little speech. ''I know this might sound really cruel to you but it's true. If Haruka really was having the same thoughts as you , then why isn't she here yet Michiru?''

The smaller girl opened her mouth to reply something but shut it again. Setsuna was right. Who knew where Haruka was right now , maybe she was with another gril already enjoying her freedom. But what if something bad happened to the blonde tomboy and she was hurt and all alone? The thought made Michiru shiver but before she could think or say anything else she suddenly felt Setsuna's lips pressed against hers. She went wide eyed at this , not able to move or do anything at all. All she could do was think of reasons why Setsuna was kissing her.

Still not able to move she felt Setsuna pull back. Their eyes met as both of them didn't say anything. It seemed even Setsuna was shocked by her own actions. ''I...I..'' She stammered unable to say anything else. Finally she managed some excuse and ran away into her own bedroom closing the door with a loud thump. Still Michiru didn't do anything but sit there and touch her lips. Setsuna had kissed her and all she could do was just sit there. Something inside her was yelling at her , telling her to chase after the green haired woman to see how she was doing but her mindrejected that idea , saying she shouldn't do that because she would hurt the green haired woman even more if she did so.

_--_

The next morning Michiru who had spent the whole night sitting on the couch and think about the previous night was greeted by the green haired woman who looked like she always did. Calm , reserved and smiling. As if nothing had happened. Michiru decided that maybe Setsuna was trying to pretend she didn't care about yesterday and was trying to move on with her life. Also she decided she was going to ignore the facts and was going to ask her friend about what had happened. She had to know why Setsuna had kissed her.

'' Why ?'' Michiru asked hoping the words didn't come out like she thought they had. Setsuna stopped walking towards the kitchen to turn around and give the other girl a questioning look as if she didn't know what Michiru was talking about.

'' What do you mean ?'' Setsuna asked walking back into the livingroom and sat down on the chair looking at the cup of tea that still stood on the table from the previous day.

'' You know what i'm talking about , don't play innocent with me. I'm talking about the kiss.'' Michiru seemed like she was losing her patience and maybe she was. Setsuna couldn't tell or read Michiru's emotions at this time. They were too mixed to make something out of it.

'' Because I wanted to see how much you really care about Haruka.'' The guardian of time lied. ''I thought that if you would kiss me back your feelings for Haruka wouldn't be a true as you thought for yourself.''

'' Oh...'' Michiru replied not understanding why she felt sad all of a sudden. She had been afraid of the answer , she had feared Setsuna was in love with her and the whole night she had tried to think of things to say to the other woman without breaking her heart. She had even rehearsed telling Setsuna she didn't love her back, not in the way she thought Setsuna did that was. She should've been relieved with the other's answer. Why wasn't she? Why did it feel like her heart was ripped out once more?

'' Does that answer please you ?'' Setsuna asked when she saw the blank expression on the smaller girl's face. Michiru just nodded before standing up and giving Setsuna one of those _I'm-glad_ smiles. But in reality Michiru was far from okay or glad. What was thispain in her heart thatshe was feeling?

**To be continued...**

* * *

_This will be one of those stories which has two chapters because I simply suck at writing longer chapters without boring my readers. I hope you liked it so far.Part two will be up soon ! thanks for reading so far..._


	2. Michiru's decision

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters and I probably never will...

Well here I am again, writing the second and last part of this story. I know I said I would update this story soon but as you can see and probably all noticed, I didn't stick to the end of that promise. It's atleast a month ago since the first part of this story. Even even though that's true I want to thank everyone who was so kind to review and to read this story. I hope you'll like this part as much as the first one. If not let me know what you want changed...Well enough ramblings, here's the next chapter...

warning : non-happy ending for Haruka!

* * *

**Green Tea Incident

* * *

**

Part two : _Michiru's decision, when the seed becomes a Rose_

The week after the kiss they had shared Haruka still hadn't come back home. But that wasn't all, the situation between the aqua haired girl and the green haired woman had changed drastically. Neither one of them had dared to break through the silence that was between them. None of them dared to speak up and talk about the kiss, or anything else for that matter. During this week it had felt like they had lost their best friend and were living in the same house with a total stranger now.

As usual Setsuna was the first who wanted to try to beat this thing. It wasn't good for two people to treath eachother like this. Especially since the fact they had been living together for over two years and had shared more than just a house and a mission. They were there for eachother through hard times and good times. It just couldn't get lost because one of them was foolish enough to kiss the other.

''Michiru...'' The green haired woman asked when she walked into the smaller girl's room. Michiru lay on her bed looking down at the book she was reading. Ofcourse when she noticed the door had been pushed open she looked up, a bit shocked as if she hadn't been expecting this moment. ''Uhm, I'm sorry I didn't knock first but I wanted to talk to you.'' Setsuna went on as Michiru nodded and gestured the older woman to sit down on the chair that stood in front of the desk next to Michiru's bed. Well now it was Michiru's bed. Both knew Haruka wouldn't come back to claim her place on it ever again.

Before the guardian of time decided to go on with talking she took a deep breath and sat down on the chair, her eyes never leaving those of the smaller girl.''First of all I wanted to say how sorry I am that things had to end like this and second, how are you feeling?''

''I'm fine.'' The aqua haired girl lied causing the other to roll her eyes.

'' Come on Michiru, you look like you'd rather have your bikini line waxed than being here talking to me.'' Setsuna said with a sarcastic tone in her voice causing Michiru to let out a soft giggling sound.

''Okay fine, i'm not feeling that great but I don't feel terrible either. I mean sure i'm sad about the fact we're not talking anymore and that Haruka still hasn't come back, but somehow I feel fine. You were right after all Setsuna, she isn't coming back.'' The last part came out along with a sad smile on the smaller girl's lips.

''I wasn't talking about that but i'm glad to hear you're feeling...fine.'' Setsuna whispered.''I wanted to talk about me ...''

''Kissing poor little me?'' Michiru finished for the other. ''Don't mention it, you've already explained to me why you did it.'' Setsuna could see that Michiru was obviously dissapointed by something. She just didn't know why, was it because Michiru had expected more of the kiss or was it because Michiru simply didn't approve of Setsuna's lie in which the smaller girl obviously believed.

''Yeah..'' Setsuna finally said. She didn't want to lie to Michiru. Maybe it was better just to tell the smaller girl the real reason for why she had kissed her. She didn't have anything else to lose. For all she knew she had already lost Michiru's friendship over it.''You see Michiru..I kind of lied to you that day...'' This seemed to get Michiru's attention because the moment Setsuna had finished the sentence Michiru sat up in her bed. The careless and dissapointed look on her face had completely dissapeared and was now replaced by understanding, hope but overall curiousity.

''Why did you lie, when did you kiss me then ?'' Michiru asked, her eyes focussed on those of the taller woman in front of her. Once more Setsuna took a deep breath before deciding there was no way back now.

''You see Michiru, the truth is. I've liked you for a long time now. I kissed you that night because I wanted to. You looked so...I don't know sad and somehow I could feel your emotions cut right through me like a knife and I didn't understand why. That's why I kissed you, I thought it would clear up atleast a few things and it indeed did. Because the reason why I always feel sad when you are and feel happy because you are happy is because I love you.'' Setsuna didn't know where all those words came from in the first place but she didn't mind, the look Michiru was giving her was enough to let her know she must've said something right.

When Michiru noticed Setsuna was done talking she stood up as a tear fell down her cheeks but at the same time she was smiling as if she was happy to hear Setsuna loved her. ''Setsuna, you don't know how long I've waited for you to finally say those words.'' She finally said while swallowing hard. She didn't want to break down in tears in front of the green haired woman.

''You...waited...for those...words?'' Setsuna echoed confused. This certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected. Michiru just nodded in reply while wiping away her tears. She wanted to kiss Setsuna so badly right now but she knew she still couldn't do that. She had to tell the other something first.

''Let me explain.'' Michiru whispered. She just kept standing there, between her bed and Setsuna. ''Ever since the night you kissed me i've been thinking a lot. You see when you told me you only kissed me to see if my feelings for Haruka were really true I felt a sudden pain in my heart.It's hard to describe. I couldn't face you after that nor even talk to you. I've tried a few times though but I just didn't know what to say to you. I reacted wrong after you kissed me but to be honest with you, I wasn't sure what I felt about you then. But during this week i've been thinking and i've come to the conclusion I indeed liked the kiss I recieved from you. Harulka hurt me a lot by leaving Setsuna but if you are willing to try, I would be honored to...''

''Not like this..'' Setsuna interrupted the smaller girl who gave her a nervous look. With that Setsuna stood up and walked over to Michiru, taking the smaller girl's hands in her own. ''Michiru Kaioh, would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend.'' As the words came out of her mouth Michiru's nervous look dissapeared and the girl was now fully smiling and nodding. She had to admit that, even for her, it was a bit early to start a new relationship so short after she and Haruka broke up but she knew Setsuna would never hurt her or leave her like that.

''I would love to...'' Michiru answered hoarsely before pressing her lips to Setsuna's. For a moment their kiss just stayed with that but soon Setsuna got enough of acting so shy and opened her mouth to let Michiru's tongue enter her mouth. Michiru ofcourse reacted almost immidiately. The taller woman's hands were resting on Michiru's hips while the smaller girl rested with one hand of Setsuna's right breast as the other was holding one of Setsuna's hands thay lay on her hip. Michiru had never thought that something so wrong could feel so right at the same time.

After a while they pulled back again, looking eachother into the eyes with a passion both had hidden from the other for a while now.''Oh and another thing...'' Michiru finally said causing Setsuna to nod, gesturing her lover to go on with her sentence. ''I love you too.'' She then added before pressing her lips to Setsuna's once more. When they pulled back for the second time Setsuna didn't even got the change to say or do anything because before she even knew what was happening Michiru pulled her towards the kitchen.

''What are we going to do?'' Setsuna asked, not understanding what Michiru was planning.

''We're ofcourse going to celebrate this with your favorite, green tea!'' Michiru answered while placing another short kiss on her girlfriend's lips who was smiling into the kiss by now. ''So tell me Setsuna...Am I your first girlfriend ever ?''

Setsuna blushed. ''Yep...''

''But you did have boyfriends right ?'' Michiru now asked giving Setsuna a questioning look. Setsuna just seemed to turn more red by the seconds.

''Well...'' The taller woman started playing with her hair nervously. ''You're kind of..my..first...lover.'' By the time it was out Michiru had already bursted out into laughter. Who would've ever thought the all mysterious and sexy looking Setsuna never had a lover until now? Michiru had never guessed it. She somehow had thought of Setsuna as a woman who has had many boyfriends and maybe even a girlfriend.

''Stop laughing, it's not funny.'' Setsuna begged her girlfriend. Maybe she should have just lied.

''I'm sorry love.'' Michiru said while trying hard to control her laughter. ''It's just I thought...well never mind, i'll be gentle with you.'' The last part came out along with a wink from the smaller girl causing Setsuna to even turn more red than she already was. ''You're so cute when you blush. You should do it more often, or I should just ask more questions to embarresse you like this.'' Michiru added while placing another short yet loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips. ''Now tell me how do you like your tea, with sugar and milk or...''

''With nothing.'' Setsuna answered before Michiru could even finish her question. The smaller girl just nodded before pouring the hot water into Setsuna's cup. Michiru herself didn't like green tea but she decided to take some anyway since she felt like she should do it for once. After all it had been two years ago since she last tried to drink it. Maybe her taste had changed.

But just when the smaller girl had poured in some tea for herself Hotaru run into the kitchen followed by an angry white cat both women recognized as Artemis. Both ofcourse were rather curious about what Artemis was doing in their house and why he was chasing Hotaru like a wild animal. ''Artemis, what the hell are you doing?'' Setsuna finally asked causing both Hotaru as Artemis to stop running and look up at the two older women who were obviously mad and curious about their explanation.

''We were...'' Hotaru started.

''No forget about that question, Artemis why are you here and why are you chasing our daughter ?'' Setsuna asked while interrupting the small girl.

'' Well that's a really funny and a very long story and...'' Artemist said while looking down at his paw.''But look at the time, I have to be going now. Minako must be very worried about where I am by now.''

''You don't even have a watch, and i'm sure Minako won't mind if you stay here for another hour and get tortured by us.'' Michiru said while sweatdropping and giving Hotaru a warning look since she noticed the small child was about to make an escape. Without any hesitation Hotaru stood still again hanging her head down in the process.

''Now tell us what you are doing here or else you'll end like a white teddy bear..lifeless and to be cuddled by types like Usagi and Minako all the time.'' Setsuna hissed giving the white cat a dangerous glare causing him to flinch.

''Okay okay...Usagi send me to spy on the two of you since we figured out things weren't going so well after...you know.'' He started.

''Since Haruka left?'' Michiru asked without saying any sign of sadness although it was obvious to all of them was did actually feel sad. ''You can say it out loud Artemis, I don't care about it anymore. I got a better girlfriend now, one who loves me for who I am and one who will never leave me.''

''Really ?'' The cat asked. ''Damn I need to spy better then...Who is it?'' Even Hotaru seemed to be curious now. She had her idea's about who it could be since Setsuna and Michiru were finally talking again and were looking at eachother with a certain emotion in their eyes she had never seen there before.

''Well it's me ofcourse.'' Setsuna said, acting to be hurt by the cat's question. In shock Artemis jumped up from the ground onto the counter, knocking the cup filled with hot tea over at the same time. What came next happened so fast neither of them ever saw it happen. The cup filled with the hot tea landed on top of the now crying and screaming cat. No one seemed to feel sorry for him.

''That's what you getting for spying.'' Michiru murmured. ''Hotaru you're cleaning up this mess.''

''Why me ?'' The black haired child asked innocently.

''Because somehow you helped Artemis get into the house, you're involved.'' Setsuna replied and by the tone in her voice she let Hotaru know that was the end of this discussion. ''Now Artemis get the hell out of our house before I decide to get into beating cats.''

Artemis didn't have to hear the woman say that twice because just when the words had left her mouth her had hurried out of the window muttering something about his skin burning and about woman being dangerous.

'' Can I go now ?'' Hotaru begged.

''First clean this mess then you can go.'' Michiru said while picking up Setsuna's cup from the counter and with that she turned to face Setsuna again. ''Let's hope Artemis gives Usagi the message. Maybe Usagi would give Haruka the message just in case the blonde tomboy would consided taking Michiru back. After all, Haruka had lost. Michiru wasn't some kind of game or a piece of clothing you could just throw away when it didn't fit you anymore.

''And what are we going to do exactly ?'' Setsuna asked when she noticed Michiru was about to pull her to some other place again.

'' I promised to be gentle with you didn't I ?'' Was all Michiru replied before doing as Setsuna had expected and pulled her lover back to her bedroom. This was indeed the beginning of something beautiful. It was also proof that something that started as a tragedy could have a happy ending.

Unless your name was ofcourse Hotaru and you had to clean the mess a spying cat had made...

* * *

Haruka lay wide awake in her new bed next to a brunette who she had just met the night before. The tomboy couldn't explain it but somehow she had thought it would feel different being without Michiru, it didn't. Even though they broke up she still felt like she had cheated on Michiru with this girl she didn't even know the name of. She wanted her lover back. Her life now felt so cold and empty, it had been foolish to think that leaving Michiru was the right thing to do. 

Then Haruka could feel the girl next to her move and open her eyes. As expected she greeted Haruka with a long and deep kiss which held no passion at all. After a while the girl pulled back again, kissing Haruka's neck while asking the blonde the same question over and over again...''Tell me what you want...'' But Haruka knew that what she really wanted was something she couldn't get anymore. She wanted someone she had lost...Michiru, her one and only love...

**The end...**

* * *

ah yes bad ending for Haruka and happy ending for Michiru and Setsuna. It's not like I hate Haruka or anything I just felt like writing this fic. To those who want to strangle me now, I won't do it again! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter...I had a hard time writing it down...please let me know what you think... 


End file.
